


Diamonds Are A Girl's Best Friend

by kelex



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe receives a pair of diamond earrings in the mail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diamonds Are A Girl's Best Friend

"Chloe, sweetie, you've got mail!" Gabe just set the box on the counter, with two other magazines that had Chloe's name on them. His daughter got more mail than he did, some days, and he had learned long ago not to question it unless he wanted to hear a four and a half hour lecture about how this one video right here was going to break the whole meteor rock conspiracy in Smallville wide open. Since then, he'd learned to call her down for the mail, or even better, leave it on the table for her to find all by herself.

Occasionally he wondered about the gleeful cackles that came from the bedroom whenever she ripped into a package, but he filed it under Parental Nosiness and just didn't ask. He and Chloe both led happier lives that way.

"All right!" Chloe bounded down the steps and swept up the pile in both hands, dumping the magazines into the garbage and tucking the box into her elbow. "Thanks, Dad!" Before he could say anything else, Chloe was back up the steps and in her bedroom. 

She closed the bedroom door, and examined the little package. Plain brown box with a plain address stamp on it. Water or smeared ink had made the return address illegible, and after listening for ticking or other telltale signs of tampering, she was satisfied and ripped the box open.

"Um."

She picked the lid back up and verified that yes, the package was addressed to Ms. Chloe D. Sullivan, 1843 Wheatfield Lane, Smallville Kansas. She read the label twice, and then cracked open the lid on the black velvet jeweler's box.

Two diamond solitaire studs lay nestled inside the small jewelry box.

Quickly, Chloe snapped the lid closed and shoved the box in her purse, then dug out her car keys. Thundering down the steps, she tore out of the house with, "I've got to go see one of my sources, Dad! I'll be in late, I love you, bye!"

Once in the car, Chloe jammed the key into the ignition and floored the gas pedal, almost laying black rubber tracks on the driveway as she pulled out. 

\- = - = - 

About forty minutes later, Chloe spun gravel as she pulled into the visitor's parking lot of Kansas State Penitentiary. She took the first available parking space she could find, and jammed her keys into her pocket after locking the doors and beeping the car alarm on. Nervous fingers tucked her hair back behind her ears, and she straightened her jacket as she headed in. 

\- = - = - 

"Sullivan, Chloe Dawn." The guard made a mark in the big book on the desk, and then sighed. "Identification, please."

Chloe dug in her purse again and pulled out her driver's license. She passed it over, watching the guard note her license number and her date of birth, and he passed it back without blinking. "Follow the guard there, he'll take you back. Next!"

Chloe stuffed her license back into her purse, and gripped the strap tightly in both hands. She followed the guard indicated, who was just as silent as she was. He led her away from the public visitation area, and for that she was grateful, because she thought they were heading for the back table and a little privacy for her conversation with Lionel. 

Instead, she was taken all the way to the back of the public visitation room, and through a wide metal door. There was a short hallway that led to closed rooms, which had one small window in the doors. The guard paused at the fourth room, and sorted through the keys on his belt until he pulled one loose and opened the door. "Wait here," he said shortly, and closed the door behind her. 

"Wait!" Chloe yelled, but the door clanged shut anyway. She looked around the small gray box, barely large enough for two people to share comfortably, if they didn't mind being a little close--which she did. Then she did a double-take as she spotted the bed that took up almost a quarter of the room. Barely wide enough for two people, it was the only place to sit down in the entire room. There were a line of hooks mounted on the wall, and Chloe had a very shrewd idea what this room was used for. 

She dug the earrings out of her purse and hung the large bag on one of the hooks, and leaned against the wall. The black box got jammed in her pocket on top of her keys, and she shifted nervously. If something didn't happen soon, she was going to start pacing. 

Chloe nearly jumped out of her skin when the door to the small windowless room was slammed open, and Lionel Luthor was brought in. The guard unlocked the handcuffs that had held his hands behind his back. "One hour," is all the guard said before slamming the door shut and locking it.

A metal panel slid shut over the window, and Chloe jumped again. 

"Miss Sullivan, this is quite a surprise," Lionel said easily, moving to sit on the side of the bed. "Come to gloat?"

Chloe dug in her pocket and threw the black velvet box at Lionel. "What the hell are these for, Mr. Luthor? Clark told me why you sent them out and I've got to tell you, they're a little late and a lot unwanted."

Lionel cracked open the box and smiled gently at the earrings before closing them again and rubbing his thumb over the lid of the box. "No, no, you completely misunderstand my intentions, Miss Sullivan. I merely sent these as an apology, of sorts, for the quite deplorable way I've treated you in the past year. I've tried to exploit you and force you to betray your friend Clark Kent, and that was wrong of me. You were quite correct to do what you did, and these were merely an apology, nothing more." He held the box out. "Please."

Chloe eyed him critically. "Mr. Luthor, I don't know who you're trying to fool, here, but uh, I know you, and I know how you work, and this reform crap? Not working with me. I'm not taking your earrings, and I'm not taking your crap either. Just… leave me alone."

Lionel still held the box out. "I'm not trying to fool anyone, Miss Sullivan, least of all you. I have a great respect for your intellect, and I understand completely why you're wary of me. I would be too, were I in your situation. I am trying to make amends to the people whom I have hurt in my life, and it is unfortunate that you are one of them." He pried the box open gently to display the glittering diamonds. "You'd make me feel so much better if you accepted this small token."

"Uh, no, thanks." Chloe turned to pick up her purse from the hanger. "You can keep them. I'm sure you can trade them for something in here."

Lionel's lips actually twitched at that. "In case you haven't noticed, Miss Sullivan, my current residence is not such that my housemates would wear this kind of jewelry."

Chloe's lips twitched too, but she quickly schooled her face as she turned around. "That's your problem, Mr. Luthor, not mine. Maybe next time I should bring a bottle of baby oil instead."

Lionel closed the jewelry box with a quick snap, and his thumb rubbed over the soft velvet covering once again. "It is entirely your choice, of course." He paused for a moment. "How is your father after this summer's unfortunate happenings?"

Chloe turned and glared at Lionel, hand paused halfway to knocking on the door. "Don't you talk about my father, Mr. Luthor. You've hurt me and him enough, and if you're trying to threaten him from behind these bars, you've got another think coming, because I won't let you do anything else to him."

Lionel shook his head sadly. "You misunderstand me again. I don't mean to threaten him, Miss Sullivan. Only to inquire after him."

"He's fine," she answered shortly. 

"I'm very glad to hear that." Lionel nodded as he put the jewelry box on the bed beside him, and clasped his hands in his lap. "I'm sorry you won't accept my apology, but I am glad that you came to see me, so that I could apologize to you in person. I know that it won't make up for all the evil things I've done to you and your family, but I hope it's a start."

That made Chloe angry. "You got my father fired. You got *me* fired at the Daily Planet, you tried to kill us both this summer, you tried to send that T2 kid after me when the bomb didn't work, and *now* you think that a pair of earrings and I'm sorry is going to make it all better? It's going to take a lot more than that, Mr. Luthor, and quite frankly, I don't think you've got that much money or are that good an actor. So stay away from me, stay away from my father, and stay the hell out of my life."

Chloe stalked closer to Lionel as she ranted, and he was biding his time. As soon as she came close, Lionel's hands shot out and caught her arms roughly. His fingers squeezed around her biceps as he hauled her the short distance that separated them. His mouth descended hungrily on hers, parting her lips immediately with his tongue as he thrust it through, giving a soft groan as he rediscovered the familiarly snappy taste of the cinnamon coffee she liked to drink. 

His arms went immediately around her waist, tucking her body tightly against his, rubbing the small of her back with gentle circular strokes, which he knew made her purr softly for him and arch--yes, just like that, pressing her lower body against him as his tongue thrust more forcefully than before.

Her arms were struggling to break the hold he had on her, and when he let her finally pull away, Chloe landed a loud slap on Lionel's cheek. "How *dare* you?" she hissed, throwing her purse down on the floor as she stalked back over to Lionel. "How dare you think that you can do that to me?" Chloe's hands fisted in the ugly orange jumpsuit that Lionel was wearing and hauled him in close. "You're not finished with me, Lionel Luthor, and I'm sure as hell not finished with you," she growled before her mouth descended on his again. 

Lionel was shocked by the slap to his face, but the possessive jerk of his collar and the inflammatory words were no surprise as Chloe kissed him again. His arms went back around her waist, pulling her down to straddle his lap. Chloe went easily, her hands rubbing over Lionel's head, frowning softly at the lack of thick hair to sink her fingers in. She tilted her head back, pulling her mouth away and guiding Lionel's down the arch of her throat as she gently cupped the back of his head. 

Lionel kissed down Chloe's throat, pausing to suck lightly at her pulse, feeling the blood pound under his lips as Chloe pressed down in his lap. Brief moment of feeling *alive* as she leaned against him, and he rolled back on the small bed.

Chloe rolled with him, still straddling his hips as she leaned over him. Her hands slipped into the wide collar of the orange suit, expecting a zipper. Instead, the Velcro parted easily under her yanking hands, and she smiled down at Lionel with a sharky grin. "Nice."

"You can thank the state of Kansas for that," Lionel replied as he slid his hands up her arms, feeling the muscles flex as she yanked the Velcro seams open and revealed his chest. His thumb rubbed the inside of her elbow, and watched as she hissed in a deep breath. "Still so sensitive, Chloe."

Chloe gave a convulsive nod as her hands slid over Lionel's chest. Thinner than she remembered, but slowly filling back out, she could feel the light indents of ribs as she touched her skin. And for the first time she felt sorry for Lionel, because it was obvious now that he'd been ill when she testified in court against him, and in apology, she let her mouth trail down his throat, over his collarbone to his right nipple. She licked the little nub, then blew over it, the cold puff of air prickling his skin until the nipple hardened, and she sucked hard. When he groaned softly, Chloe moved to the other nipple, making sure to suck and nibble it into the same hardness. 

Lionel's hands moved to her waist, pulling her down against his groin, rubbing the hardness between his legs against her thigh as she leaned over him. "I'm proud of you, Chloe," he whispered in her ear. "You haven't forgotten a single thing I've taught you." 

Chloe's eyes flashed as she tossed a confident glare up to Lionel. "And I've learned a few new tricks," she said, bringing her mouth back down to his chest. Her tongue licked over his sternum, dragging a wet trail as she moved down his chest, sliding the rest of her body down over his legs. Her tongue dipped into Lionel's navel, teasing and giving little thrusts before nipping the rim with her teeth. Her fingers reached up and yanked the Velcro open as far down as it would, and she had to grin at the black silk boxers underneath. 

"Special privilege of being a Luthor," he grunted softly as her tongue teased him. 

"Spoiled brat, you mean," she answered before ducking her head down. Instead of bringing Lionel's cock out of his boxers, she mouthed the shaft through the silk, wetting it with her tongue and shaping the damp cloth to the shape of his stiffening cock. "Oh, is that for me?"

Lionel didn't bother to answer as he grabbed her arms, rolling her under his body as he glared down at her. One of his hands dragged her wrists over her head, pinning them there against the nearly-flat pillows as his free hand slid under her shirt, rolling it up to her chin. He revealed a bright pink bra, almost blinding in the small room, clasps hidden in the valley of Chloe's cleavage. 

Experienced fingers slid between the firm weights to pop the hooks easily, letting the offending garment fall away to either side of Chloe's body as Lionel's thumbs went to stroke the firm peaks of her nipples. Chloe laced her fingers together as Lionel pinned her hands, and at that unspoken signal, Lionel let her wrists go for a moment. When she didn't move, he brought his hands to her breasts, gently kneading the heavy mounds with rough strokes. 

Chloe's back arched just slightly, luxuriating on the hands massaging her breasts. The headboard was nothing but a metal arch with rails, and she locked her hands around two of the rails, keeping her hands where Lionel had put them. She tried rubbing her thighs together, increasing the pressure against her throbbing slit, but Lionel's leg was in the way, and she wrapped her legs around his hips instead, pulling him down.

Lionel nibbled each hard peak gently, then brushed his thumb over the swelling curves as he looked up. "I do apologize for not following our usual routine, but we do have a bit of a time constraint," he murmured softly, offering an apologetic look as his fingers popped the button on Chloe's jeans, and eased the zipper down. "Perhaps next time, you won't waste time on righteous indignation?"

"Next time, don't send me jewelry I have to return and get all righteously indignant about," she countered. "Just write me a letter and tell me you want me to visit." As Lionel was unzipping, Chloe was wiggling her hips, trying to help bunch her jeans down. 

"Letters take entirely too long to reach you," Lionel countered, his hands helping to roll her jeans down and off, taking her shoes with it as she squirmed her panties down. "Eager, I know," he murmured softly. "You've missed me, just as I've missed you." 

Chloe waited until her panties were off and she could move her legs, and she wrapped them back around Lionel's waist. "Shut up already," she hissed. "I don't like you. You tried to *kill* me. I haven't missed you!"

Lionel's hands stroked soothingly over her bare hips. "Yes, you have," he answered in his quiet whisper. "Which is why you're here now, instead of merely sending the earrings back to me through the mail. But I'm glad you're here." His teeth caught her earlobe, sucking it gently into his mouth to quiet anything else she might have said. 

Chloe's protest was choked off when Lionel's warm mouth tugged her lobe, and it caused a corresponding tug between her legs. His erection was already out of his boxers, though when he'd managed that, Chloe wasn't quite clear. The slick head was nudging her slit, pushing in as she reached down and spread herself open for the easy thrust of his cock.

Lionel groaned softly as she parted herself for his entry, and he pushed inside, quickly sheathing himself as she let her slit close around his erection. The glide was as slick and sweet as he remembered, clasped in tight heat that clung to his cock like velvet, reluctant to let him pull out long enough to thrust back in. 

Chloe whimpered softly as Lionel buried himself in her depths. The hard, smooth thrust set her teeth on edge as her legs tightened around his waist. Her hands went to his hips, shoving the orange jumpsuit open wider so she could pull him down. Her nails dug into his skin as she pulled desperately, trying to get him moving. "Lionel, please!"

It stroked Lionel's ego to hear Chloe begging for him, and he pulled his hips back, thrusting forward as soon as he'd pulled out. When Chloe cried out her approval, legs tightening, Lionel thrust again, slowly building up speed as his hands slid up and caressed the back of Chloe's legs before moving up to tease her thighs. She was slick and wet around him, letting his cock slide easily in slit as he stroked.

Chloe lifted her hips every time to meet Lionel's downward thrusts. She whimpered again and again, trying to cant her hips for deeper penetration as Lionel's hands guided her into the right position. Her entire body jerked when Lionel's cock plunged deeper than before, to the hilt. She shuddered, clamping tightly around his cock with her muscles, not wanting to lose the exquisitely full feeling of his cock buried in her slit, but he fought his way free, only to lunge back in the next second. 

Lionel left his hands on Chloe's hips as he stroked into her, pulling her body against his with every movement, his mouth going down to capture a nipple and suck roughly, scraping his teeth over the taut nub and groaning when it caused her muscles to tighten around him again. 

The groan from Lionel's chest sent shivers through Chloe's body, rippling her sheath around his cock as she pushed herself up on her elbows. It pushed her breast out of his mouth and she kissed him instead, her tongue sliding out to press between his lips. 

Lionel's hands tightened on her hips as he rolled over in the small bed, barely missing the wall as he situated her on top of him, then sat up straight. Her legs around his waist kept her tight in his lap, buried to the hilt in her wet slit, and his hands were finally free to come up and slide through her hair. They gripped tightly, keeping her head still as he took the kiss over, thrusting his tongue expertly as Chloe started to roll her hips. 

Push up, slide down, whimper. Push up, slide down, whimper. That was Chloe's world at the moment, the thrust of tongue against hers, the dark taste that she always associated with Lionel, the stroking of his cock inside her body as she rode him. Her arms rose to wrap around his neck, stroking over the short cropped hair that was slowly growing back before sliding her hands over his shoulders to hold on there as she sped up her hips. 

Lionel groaned softly as Chloe all but bounced in his lap. Hard and fast, she was controlling the pace and taking what she wanted. He didn't care, his hands still buried in Chloe's luxuriant hair as he tipped her head back to attack her throat again. His teeth raked over the proud column, his tongue lapping at the hollow where throat met chest, sucking hard at her pulse to leave a hot red mark that would purple and bruise by the next morning. 

Each suck of her skin made Chloe's slit tighten further as she rode Lionel's cock rapidly. Her body welcomed Lionel on each slide down, and her slit tightened with every slide up, reluctant to give up her grip on his shaft. She felt the mark and knew it was there and knew she'd be wearing scarves and high necked shirts but she didn't care. It felt good, and in the middle of this, that's all that mattered. It felt good; Lionel made her feel good, just like he always did, and despite the things that had gone on between them, Chloe knew that she'd always come back. 

Lionel nipped sharply at the red mark he'd left on her throat, and went back to her mouth for another kiss. One hand left his grip in her hair and slid down her hip, teasing her beautiful curves before reaching out and spreading her lips open. Sliding inside, his fingers immediately found the familiar wet heat of her slit and it took seconds for him to find her clit. Sensitive as always, Lionel felt the little bud reacting as soon as he brushed over it, and instead of being gentle, he pressed his thumb roughly against it, dragging his nails over her clit as he thrust hard into her slit. 

Chloe screamed at the hard drag against her clit. Her body shuddered in near-instant orgasm because of Lionel's touch, the throbbing tightness of her passage rhythmically milking his cock until he groaned. Lionel fought back his orgasm, squeezing Chloe's clit again as she came, urging her to enjoy the orgasm as much as she could, his firm cock giving her something to squeeze inside her grasping sheath. 

As the tight clasp slowly loosened, Lionel thrust deeply, each stroke getting shorter and faster as he kissed her again. His tongue quickly matched the pace of his strokes in Chloe's sheath, her hips bucking weakly in her attempts to help him come. 

He needed little help, and Lionel arched up as Chloe pressed down, his orgasm erupting like a volcano inside her body. He made no move to withdraw, and Chloe slumped quietly on top of him, panting softly and trying to catch her breath. His fingers slid calmingly through her hair, though he didn't say a word, staring at the ceiling and fighting to breathe calmly himself. 

When the guard slammed his nightstick on the metal door and yelled, "Time's up, Luthor!" Chloe nearly shot out of the bed. Lionel's arms tightened around her until she stopped trembling from the surprise, and his voice barely raised, but when he spoke, it was completely authoritative. "We will be out in a moment," he said, slowly releasing Chloe and leaving her on the bed to get dressed. 

The little window on the door slid open, and Lionel quickly stalked over to it. 

"You ain't got a moment, Luthor," the guard snarled. 

Lionel straightened his shoulders and drew himself up to his full height, blocking the window's view. "You will wait," he said calmly. "The lady is finishing dressing."

Which she was; as soon as she'd heard the guard at the window, Chloe had jumped into action. She stuffed her underwear in her purse, yanked on her jeans, and was pulling down her shirt from the crumpled mess it had gotten into under her chin. 

She smoothed the front of her shirt down and jerked up her purse, panties falling out of her bag without her noticing. Lionel noticed, and picked them up himself, tucking them back into her purse without a word. 

When Lionel moved out of the window, the guard unlocked the door and pushed it open. "All right, Ms. Sullivan, time to go. You want to talk to him longer, you do it in the public visitation room. Luthor, you know the drill; on the bed and don't move until the lady's gone."

Chloe met Lionel's eyes. "I've got to go."

Lionel nodded, and reached out, tucking her hair behind her ear. He dropped his hand and caught her wrist, pressing a soft kiss to the back of her hand as his thumb brushed the inside of her wrist, over her pulse. "I look forward to seeing you again, Miss Sullivan," he said softly, going to the disheveled bed and perching almost primly on the side. 

The black jewelry box was poking him in the hip, and he held it out to Chloe as she left. "Excuse me, Miss Sullivan, but I think you left this behind."

Chloe reached out and took the earrings, letting her fingers brush against Lionel's. "Thanks," she said quietly. "I'll see you in a few days, Mr. Luthor."

The metal door clanged shut behind her and Lionel calmly closed his jumpsuit. 

The End


End file.
